


Garbage In, Garbage Out

by orphan_account



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you're not very specific giving Parker directions.  For piratescribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garbage In, Garbage Out

"Wait, you booby-trapped Nate's office?"

Parker smiled and nodded, looking for all the world like a little girl showing off her science project. Although Eliot was kind of scared to think of what kinds of science projects Parker could possibly have devised in her youth.

"Why?"

"Because it's his birthday."

This was typical Parker-logic. "Normally you're supposed to do nice things to people on their birthday."

"Well, yes, but Hardison said it would be more efficient if we put all the nice things in one central location. And you know how Nate likes to obsess over things...in his office. So I said I'd help Nate find his way to the central location."

"Nobody told me about this!"

"Well, it's not _your_ birthday."

"You'd better show me how bad the damage is," Eliot said, resigned.

Nate's yelping was audible from three blocks away. It just figured. The question was, was that a cry of distress, or just really enthusiastic  
celebration? Only one way to find out.

"Oh, and Parker?" Eliot said as they dashed up the stairs.

"Hmm?"

"Next time, check in with me before you do anything Hardison tells you to do, okay?" You'd think a hacker would be better at garbage in, garbage out.

Parker only smiled.


End file.
